


Luffy Cockblocking

by SpaceMyshka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Luffy being a cockblock, M/M, Zoro blowing sanji, this fic is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMyshka/pseuds/SpaceMyshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro suggests something and sanji agrees</p><p>I'm sorry this was a basic as fuck drabble and it took like 20 minutes so its gonna suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luffy Cockblocking

It was a quiet evening, which was a surprising thing on the sunny. Sanji was in the kitchen making some tea while he lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves.  
The reason for his nerves was the fact that he and Zoro had yet to cross paths on this particular day, and the fact that the moss head was sitting at the table drinking saké.  
The rest of the crew was on deck just gazing at the sky - being too quiet and calm and Luffy had yet to force himself into the kitchen to demand a second dinner.  
Finishing up with the tea he took his cup and sat down waiting for it too cool down.  
Zoro made a small noise and he automatically looked at the other with a questioning gaze.  
"Curly brow... I'm going to make a suggestion .. So don't freak out" zoro said with a low tone.  
"....what is it marimo ?" He was put a bit on edge at the others tone.  
"I want to .. Try something" zoro was being vague and was prolonging on explaining what he wanted to do.  
"What is it?" sanji asked again.  
"... Can I.. You know what forget it" again with the low tone, sanji decidedly ignored his drink and took another drag of his cigarette and stood up making his way to the other side where Zoro was sitting, he took a seat on the table a few inches away from the other.  
"What is it moss head?" Sanji asked once more.  
Zoro looked away face tinted pink and sanji smirked, Zoro spoke again his tone lower than before.  
"I want to.. Blow you"  
Promptly after hearing that sanji swallowed dryly and put out his cigarette, his own face bursting with crimson.  
"... S-sure?" Sanji didn't know what compelled him to say that but he was curious as to how this would play out. He didn't get a chance to say anything else as he was pinned to the table by zoro.  
"Don't play with me curly brow" Zoro whispered against sanjis neck.  
"I'm not teasing dumbass" the blonde retorted.  
Zoro had let go of him and slid down on his knees- sanji still seated on the table giving the other the perfect leverage.  
Sanji let his hand rest in zoros hair as the other removed his pants, not bothering to take his time.  
"Impatient much?" Sanji asked amused and Zoro gave him a dirty look.  
"The faster we do this - we won't get caught moron" the words were spoken in low harsh tones and the swordsman immediately began to pump Sanjis member, slow and teasingly. Sanji wasn't given a moment to take it all in and he threw his head back, his face flushed from pleasure. He had to bite his lip hard to keep all sounds in so they wouldn't get caught but that ended when he felt Zoros mouth on him, he couldn't breathe and accidentally let out a groan of approval.  
Zoro took it slow and steady before he hollowed his cheeks and began to deep throat the blonde - causing sanji to let out a curse. Sanji let his hand grip at zoros head tightly trying not to push the others head down further.  
He was snapped out of his pleasure induced haze when he heard Luffy outside the closed door, panicking he pushed zoro away the other giving him a confused look before he realized their captain was about to come in, they both rushed to fix themselves up. Sanji putting his pants back on and zoro wiping his mouth.  
"SANJI FOOODDD" their captain was shouting and burst through the door.  
Sanji was on his way to having a panic attack. Zoro looked casual and calm.  
Sighing annoyed he turned to his captain.  
"Meat?" His captain nodded happily.  
Internally sanji and zoro both were cursing at their predicament and sanji whispered lowly so only zoro could hear, "We'll finish this later marimo"


End file.
